Abstract A well-defined and effective Leadership Administrative Core (LAC) that supports the activities of the OAIC is already in place at the UM Geriatrics Center. The faculty and staff in the LAC have proven leadership and administrative skills. The LAC will foster interactions among the OAIC Program Director and Co-Program Director (who also serve as UM Geriatrics Center Director and Co-Director), the OAIC Core Directors and the leadership structure of the Institution as a whole. These interactions will be fostered by the administrative structure, which requires these interactions on a regular and ongoing basis, and by key advisory committees: the UM Geriatrics Center's Research Operating Committee (ROC) and the OAIC External Advisory Board. The ROC provides coordination and oversight for all OAIC activities and an important advisory function for the OAIC Program Director and Co-Program Director. The membership of the ROC includes the Core Directors of the OAIC, four additional UM senior scientists, and Geriatrics Center administrative leaders. The overall goal of the LAC reflects that of the OAIC as a whole: to create, enhance and maintain an intellectual, technological, and administrative environment to maximize geriatrics research that will improve understanding of how metabolic factors and inflammation interact with age-related diseases and comorbidities to determine key health outcomes related to mobility and functional status. The LAC has four Specific Aims: 1.To encourage, stimulate and guide the development and review of OAIC goals and policies by: integrating, monitoring and evaluating the activities of the OAIC's components; and assisting them in achieving the OAIC's goals and objectives. 2. To manage and to develop resources to effectively achieve the OAIC's goals and objectives. 3: To ensure communication and interaction among members of the University community who are engaged in research and training in health care problems of the elderly. 4. To attract and develop outstanding faculty and staff to participate in the research and training missions of the OAIC; and to provide leadership training to junior faculty who may become future program directors in geriatrics and aging-related programs. A key function of the LAC will be to maintain an excellent research and training environment and excellent support services to enhance recruitment of faculty into the OAIC and to recruit outstanding support personnel to provide these services. The LAC will provide experience and support to develop future leaders in academic geriatrics through mentorship for leadership skills, and through participation in formal committees and relevant administrative activities of the Geriatrics Center and the OAIC.